


The art of osculation

by Rezakeene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Hermione Granger, Auror Partners, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 14:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21162998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rezakeene/pseuds/Rezakeene
Summary: Osculation - A place where two curves come into contact





	The art of osculation

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All characters and situations of the Harry Potter world belong to JKR.

"The art of osculation? Wow, you got quite a book there, Granger."

Hermione wasn't quick enough to shove the book under the pile of parchments as soon as the door to her office opened and now she was facing the consequences for her clumsiness.

"That's none of your business, Malfoy."

"Of course, it's not my business but when did it stop me?" He casually reached for the book she shoved under the big stack of papers.

Hermione glared at him swatting his arms away. "Why're you here in the middle of the day?"

"I'm definitely not here to discuss the boring case details." He took his hands back and settled into the chair opposite her.

"By all means, please make yourself at home."

"Aww, thank you, Granger." He crossed his feet on her desk and winked at her, purposefully ignoring her sarcasm. "Now, let's get down to business. So, Osculation? I never thought I would see you reading a book about how to snog. So, is it getting hard to find a bloke who doesn't know how to take care of those curves? If that's the case, I've got the perfect solution."

Hermione banged her head on the table. "I liked you so much better when you maintained professional boundaries. This new personality is freaking me out. And for Godric's sake, get your feet off my table."

"You said we have to try and be friends. I'm just following your orders and I must say, I quite like it."

She took a deep breath trying to calm her nerves. When Harry inducted Draco Malfoy into the Auror office, everyone had their own doubts about the latter's capabilities, including her. But he proved them wrong making himself an integral part of the new system thus earning a special place in their close circle of friends. He became a constant fixture in their lives and if she overlooked his abrasive personality, he wasn't a bad company either. Together, Draco and she made a good team and they were the first ones Harry contacted if and when a particularly tricky case comes along. She sighed looking at the prat lounging in front of her and she was sure he wasn't going to leave her alone until his work's done. "Harry sent me the case details. I just need a few moments to understand them. I'll get back to you once I'm done. Now you may leave."

"So that you can get back to your book?" He raised an eyebrow pointing to the place the book rested.

"Malfoy, I swear, if you don't leave me now, I'm going to…"

"Calm down, Granger. I'm just trying to help you. I know how you rely on books to learn almost everything. But some things are better with a teacher. And lucky for you, he's sitting right in front of you and is willing to share his knowledge with you." He scooted close to her and winked. "You're welcome."

"Learn something from you? Never." Hermione raised her chin. "I wouldn't hear the end of it."

"I will never bring it up - I assure you. But I won't stop you if you want to sing my praises, once I'm done."

"You're impossible." Hermione tried to ignore his presence as she went back to her work only to realize Draco had caught hold of her hidden book. "Malfoy! What're you doing?"

"This is utter rubbish. This is not how one's supposed to kiss." Draco dropped the book on the table with disgust as he quickly scanned the first page. "Where did you get this in the first place?"

Hermione gritted her teeth and pointed her wand at him. "If you don't get out of this place in the next moment, my canaries will see you out."

The teasing laughter vanished from Draco's eyes and he raised his hands in surrender. "Okay. I'll go. You can put that wand away. But before that, let me just give you my opinion about the beautiful act of Osculation." When Hermione pushed the wand into his chest, he threw his challenge at her. "Come on, Granger. I'll keep it entirely professional." Seeing a hint of hesitation in her eyes, Draco pushed further. "I thought you would never shy away from learning a new thing. I guess there's a first time for everything."

Hermione gritted her teeth and raised her chin at him. "Fine. You have got five minutes."

"That's more than sufficient. Now, if you kindly take a seat on my lap, we can begin our lesson." Draco patted his thigh and gestured her to come closer.

"If you think I'm sitting there, you're crazy." Hermione snorted folding her hands on her chest.

"We're losing precious moments, Granger. I thought you wanted to learn and we can't achieve anything until we have successfully recreated the atmosphere of passionate osculation."

Hermione glared at him but got out of her chair. "For Merlin's sake, stop saying osculation." She pointed her wand at the door and muttered locking and silencing charms.

"Whatever you say, Granger. Let's begin our lessons on kissing." He added with a wink and offered his hand and gently pulled her into his lap. "See, much better."

Hermione tried her best to balance herself as she perched on his knees, keeping as much as distance possible between their bodies. It wasn't as easy as she thought it would be. The close proximity with the blond under professional obligations could be ignored, but not now. The spicy scent, that followed him everywhere, was doing sinful things to her already losing control.

Seeing her discomfort, he chuckled. "I promised I would be professional."

She tucked a stray curl behind her ear and murmured to herself. "Maybe you can."

"Granger, before we begin, why exactly did you feel you needed that book? I'm not exactly complaining, but I'm just curious."

She had a sharp retort ready on her lips, but she stopped noticing a genuine expression in his eyes. "If you must know, I've never really enjoyed a good kiss." She unknowingly slid a tiny bit closer to him. "In the beginning, they were a bit clumsy and slobbery. Later on, they just served as a beginning act to umm… you know something more passionate. Studies say that people remember their first kiss better than the first time they had sex and I barely remember mine." She averted her gaze from him when her cheeks started to get hot. She expected a snort or at least a chuckle but all she got was an understanding nod. "I just wanted to see what exactly I'm doing wrong."

"I don't see you doing anything wrong, at least until now." He lowered his voice, placing a hand on the small of her back. "You've been an amazing participant, Hermione."

At the sound of her name, she gulped and looked at him. "So, where do we begin."

"We've already begun." He snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. "The first step is relaxation. There is no need to rush into anything. Getting comfortable is the first important step."

"I obviously know that." Hermione stuck her tongue at him.

"Not yet, Granger." He shook his head at her childish gesture. "But don't worry. We'll be to using a lot of it very soon. Now, remember, a kiss is a sensory feast." He spoke dropping his eyes to her lips. She involuntarily bit her lip at the intensity in his gaze. "Since we already took care of touch, let's begin with sight."

Her gaze immediately traveled to his lips, as he licked them with anticipation. She raised her fingers to caress his stubbled jaw and he leaned into her palm.

"Very good, Granger. You indeed are a very good student." He proceeded to cup her jaw, bringing her closer to him. "My eyes have been thoroughly sated. Now close your eyes."

"If I close my eyes, how do you expect me to learn."

"if you close your eyes, my lips are the only thing on your inquisitive brain. So, the whole experience becomes more intimate." Draco closed his eyes and pressed his nose into her neck. "More sensual."

"Makes sense." She sighed and arched her neck, as he began to trace the arch. "So, what's next."

"You smell divine." He whispered as he brought his lips closer to her jaw and gently traced the edge with his nose. "I can already taste the orange blossoms on the tip of my tongue."

"Mmm." Hermione closed her eyes letting out a deep moan from the back of her throat. "You smell nice too, Draco." She gasped when he swapped his nose with his lips.

"Don't stop, Granger. Your little sounds are wonderful appetizers to this feast." That said, he finally pressed his lips to hers.

To her surprise, it only started as a slight brush of his lips - like a gentle greeting and she responded with the same softness. It slowly transformed into a mutual game of teasing as they gently brushed their lips against each other. Before getting totally lost in the sensation, she noticed he took very good care of his lips. They were warm, soft and slightly puckered.

Dragging her from her thoughts, she felt a slight brush of his tongue at the seam of her lips. She took a sharp breath as his fingers found their way onto her hips. "Will you let me taste you, Hermione?" He breathed against her lips - the words sending shivers down her spine.

A small breach was all he needed as he grazed the inside of her lips with the tip of his tongue. Hermione gasped realizing it indeed was a hidden pleasure zone and immediately made a note of it. Determined to best him at his own technique, she sucked in his lower lip into her mouth and massaged it with her tongue, earning an appreciative moan from him.

"Wow," he pulled back with a smile but kept his lips touching hers. "You're a fast learner."

Stalling him she resumed their activity only this time with a lot more vigor. Covering his mouth with hers, she curled her tongue around his and pushed her body completely into him. He didn't hold back as he returned her passion with enthusiasm tracing the nooks and corners of her mouth. She arched into him when he bit her lip playfully and nibbled on his lips, savoring their combined taste. His hands held her closer while hers played with the soft hair on the nape of his neck. They continued to assault each other with tugs and nips slowly getting lost in the delicious sensations. The tango continued for a few more minutes before they pulled back gasping for air.

"Granger," Draco said in a strained voice. "I'm on the verge of breaking my promise to keep it professional." He said tracing the length of her neck with his lips while his hands danced on the edge of her shirt. "So, I suggest you immediately get off my lap if you don't want this to proceed any further."

She chuckled and pulled his lips back to hers. She placed one last kiss on his lips and looked at him. "I definitely want this to proceed further, but not here. Are you free, tonight?"

He agreed immediately with a predatory gleam in his eyes. "Absolutely."

"Great. My place, dinner tonight at seven." She got off his lap and guided him towards the door. Standing at the door, she whispered. "Thank you."

"Anytime. Please feel free to disturb me if you have any doubts or you just want to practice." He took her hand into his and placed a delicate kiss to her knuckles.

She couldn't help but look at his retreating form only to notice a slight skip in his step. As she sat down in her chair with a smile, she noticed the book sitting innocently on her table. The book may not have taught her what she wanted to learn but had definitely solved the purpose. Perhaps, next time she needs to find a book on the act of dalliance.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read this little one-shot. It's a late-night musing and unfortunately unbeta'ed.


End file.
